Other People's Heartache
by Delia Sky
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita tentang hati yang hancur, cinta yang berbalas, janji yang terlupakan, dan dusta yang terpatri dalam ingatan. (Bakalan jadi kompilasi songfic dan ide-ide reject dari berbagai AU, various/Pitch, summary, genre dan rating tiap chapter beragam. ch1: blacksand, ch2: blackice, ch3: tsar/koz, ch4: black christmas). Enjoy!
1. Still (Blacksand)

**Title:** Still

 **Summary:** Sejauh ini kalian selamat dengan mematikan rasa dan membohongi diri.

 **Pairing:** Sandy/Pitch Black

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

 **Bacotan:** mulai sekarang, kalo saia bikin songfic yang karakternya ada Pitch-nya, bakal kukumpulin disini ajah, biar ga menuh-menuhin arsip ff dot net, kasian, lol.

Eniwei, judul (calon) kumpulan fic ini dari nama albumnya Bastille yang isinya lagu-lagu orang lain yang mereka cover, and it sounds fitting, so… yup.

Enjoi~

* * *

 **Still—Daughter**

Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each others warmth

Hate is spitting out each others mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers

* * *

Udara malam London menggigit tanpa ampun tubuh berbalut sweater hitammu maupun kulit pucatmu yang terbuka tanpa ada perlindungan mantelmu yang tadi pagi tertinggal, terlupakan di atas kursi di hadapan cermin dalam kamarmu. Sengaja terlupakan. Kau tidak berniat masuk kembali untuk sehelai pakaian dan menambah dua, tiga detik kecanggungan setelah perkelahian kalian kemarin malam untuk memulai harimu dan kini kau tengah menderita karenanya.

Kunci apartemenmu terasa hangat dalam genggamanmu setelah seharian bersarang dalam kantong celanamu dan sekali lagi kau merinding dingin menyentuh gagang pintu yang terasa seperti es.

Tidak ada lampu yang menerangi koridor tapi masih terdengar bunyi percakapan dari televisi. 'Mungkin dia sedang menonton,' pikirmu. Atau mungkin sudah tertidur dan lupa mematikan televisi. Dia selalu ceroboh, terkadang terlalu ceroboh. Juga panas kepala. Itu bukan kombinasi yang baik. Dan kau membencinya karena itu.

 _Benarkah?_

Kau membencinya. Sangat.

 _Lalu kenapa tidak tinggalkan saja dia?_

Kau takut kesepian. Itu saja.

 _Benarkah? Tidakkah tanganmu terasa dingin tanpa genggamannya?_

Tidak.

 _Lalu kenapa kalian masih tertidur di ranjang yang sama?_

* * *

Sebuah mantel hitam tergeletak terlupakan di kursi di depan cermin dalam kamarmu. Sengaja terlupakan, kau yakin. Dia tidak akan berniat menambah dua, tiga detik kecanggungan hasil adu mulut kalian kemarin malam untuk memulai harinya dan mungkin kini sedang menderita karenanya. Udara malam London yang berhembus dari jendela kamar menyesap ke dalam kulitmu dan menggigit tulangmu.

Terdengar bunyi putaran anak kunci dari pintu depan dan kau buru-buru menutup bukumu dan mematikan lampu meja di sampingmu, menggeliat ke dalam perlindungan selimut tebal yang hangat dan berpura-pura kantuk telah memutus kesadaranmu.

Kau lupa mematikan televisi yang masih menyiarkan bunyi percakapan dari film yang tidak kau tonton. 'Mungkin dia akan mengira aku lupa mematikan televisi dan tertidur,' pikirmu. Menurutnya, kau terlalu ceroboh. Menurutmu dia terlalu kaku. Juga dingin. Dan kau membencinya karena itu.

 _Benarkah?_

Tidak. Kau mencintainya.

 _Lalu kenapa tiap hari kalian hanya bertukar kata-kata penuh benci?_

Kau tidak tahu. Apa mungkin kau memang benar membencinya?

 _Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya saja?_

Karena kau takut kesepian. Mungkin memang benar kau membencinya.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa kalian masih tertidur seperti sepasang kekasih?_

* * *

Kau buru-buru menggantungkan syalmu dan mengunci pintu, mengejar kemungkinan Sandy masih terbangun. Sedikit rasa kecewa meresapi ragamu ketika kau melihatnya sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur, tapi sebagian dirimu merasa lega. Kau tidak yakin bicara empat mata lagi dengannya akan berakhir baik, bicara dari pengalaman.

Dirimu yang di cermin tidak terlihat lebih baik dari dirimu yang asli; kantung mata, kulit kusam, wajah lelah. Kau tanggalkan sweater hitam dan kaus yang membalut tubuh kurusmu. Rusukmu kentara di bawah kulitmu, tulang panggulmu mencuat, dan lenganmu sekurus ranting pohon kering di pinggir jalan tempat kau tinggal.

Ketika kau menutup matamu, kau bisa merasakan sentuhan tidak nyata menyumbuimu, ciuman ringan di sepanjang tengkuk dan tulang punggungmu, tangan hangat membelai rusukmu dan memeluk pinggulmu, _menggenggam tangan dinginmu._

Angin dingin berhembus menerpamu yang tanpa pertahanan. Cepat-cepat kau kenakan kaus dengan ukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuranmu dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menguncinya rapat. Alih-alih menguncinya, kau malah terpaku memandangi tetesan air pertama yang mendarat pada kaca, diikuti oleh tetesan berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya… dan sebelum kau sadari, air juga menetes dari matamu.

Gemerisik kain mengejutkanmu dan buru-buru kau mengelap matamu. Sandy berguling dari posisi telentangnya tadi, seakan sengaja menghadapimu.

Kau menyerah dan bergerak pelan menaiki ranjang, menyusup ke dalam selimut dan berbaring menyamping menghadap jendela agar kau tidak perlu menatap wajah Sandy dalam sisa-sisa kesadaranmu.

Lengannya bergerak, bertumpu sedikit di atas pinggulmu. Mungkin tubuh kalian terlalu saling merindu, lupa bahwa pikiran kalian tengah saling berperang. Kau kaitkan tanganmu dengannya.

Sungguh, kau hanya tinggal karena kau takut kesepian.

' _Benarkah_?' bisik sebuah suara jauh di belakang kepalamu, bertanya kenapa kau masih bersandar pada tiap belaian di pipimu dan menerima tiap ciuman di bibirmu bila kau memang membencinya. Kau tidak bisa menjawab.

* * *

Kau mendengar langkah terburu-buru, seakan mengejar kesempatan dirimu masih terbangun. Kau menutup matamu dan memelankan napasmu, berhasil menipu Pitch dan helaan napas kecewanya seperti hadiah untukmu. Kau tidak ingin berbicara empat mata, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi selama setahun terakhir, tidak setelah yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Hanya ketika dia berjalan ke cermin baru kau berani membuka matamu. Dia terlihat lelah dengan bahunya yang sedikit membungkuk, dan mata setengah tertutup berusaha melawan kantuk. Jemari kurusnya menggenggam ujung sweater hitam dan kausnya, menanggalkan dua potong pakaian itu dengan sedikit susah payah. Tulang punggungnya kentara tiap kali dia membungkuk, begitu pula dengan rusuknya. Tulang pinggul mencuat, dan kau dulu sangat suka memeluknya disitu.

Dengan sedikit berkhayal, kau seakan masih bisa merasakan kulit dinginnya memanas perlahan di bawah jemarimu, rusuknya yang mengembang dan mengempis dengan setiap napasnya, pinggulnya yang terasa begitu pas di tanganmu, tonjolan-tonjolan tulang punggungnya di bibirmu. _Tangan dinginnya yang menghangat dalam genggamanmu._

Angin berhembus lagi, membuatnya buru-buru mengenakan kaus kebesaran yang sampai dua tahun lalu masih menjadi milikmu dan bergerak ke arah jendela. Sulit melihatnya dengan posisimu sekarang, tetapi kau yakin dia tengah memandangi hujan yang mulai menerpa jendela.

Kau berguling sedikit ke pinggangmu agar bisa melihatnya lebih baik, tetapi kau hanya mengejutkannya dan sesaat sebelum kau kembali menutup matamu untuk meyakinkannya kau masih tertidur, kau melihatnya mengusap matanya.

Langkah ringannya bergerak mendekat, diikuti deritan ranjang ketika dia menaiki ranjang dan berbaring memunggungimu agar tak perlu menatapmu sebelum tidur menyergapnya.

Tanpa sadar lenganmu bergerak, berhenti di atas pinggulnya, tempat kau biasa memeluknya. Tubuh kalian sudah terlalu cocok untuk satu sama lain sehingga lupa kalian tengah berperang. Kau tidak berharap apa-apa, tetapi kaitan tangan dinginnya menenangkan semua gemuruh dalam kepalamu.

Kau tidak tahu kau masih mencintainya atau kau hanya takut pada sepi.

 _'Lekas putuskan!'_ bentak sebuah suara dalam kepalamu, menuntutmu untuk berhenti membuatnya lelah dengan segala ciuman dan segala belaian yang menyelingi sahutan penuh benci.

* * *

Tidak lama berlalu sebelum akhirnya kalian berbaring berhadapan tanpa jarak memisahkan, saling menipu satu sama lain dengan mata tertutup dan napas lamban teratur. Tangan tertaut erat, kaki saling menyentuh, dan jantung berdetak seirama, bersama-sama menunggu kapan tidur akan menyeret diri masing-masing menjauh dari kenyataan.

Sejauh ini kalian selamat dengan mematikan rasa dan membohongi diri. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kalian hanya akan saling menyakiti, saling mengoyak luka, saling menenggelamkan. _Saling meracun sampai bersama-sama hancur._

Akhirnya kalian tertidur, masih dengan rasa takut akan kesepian yang menyatukan kalian berdua. Dan seperti itu, satu lagi malam terlewati.

* * *

 **Still—End**

* * *

Cihuy.

Minta ripiu dungs~


	2. Drive (Blackice)

**Title:** Drive

 **Summary:** Seperti biasa, dia menyambut ciumanku karena dia egois dan keberadaanku hanyalah untuk memuaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisikku.

 **Pairing:** Jack Frost/Pitch Black

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

 **Bacotan:** heugh, aku gabuuuutt.

* * *

 **Drive—Oh Wonder**

Loving you, loving you leaves me hurt  
All I do, all I do is get burnt  
Loving you, loving you  
I cannot be loving you, loving you

* * *

Lagu-lagu yang diputar di radio sudah lama kulupakan, kalah oleh deru angin kering yang memaksa masuk lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar dan terus mematikan rokok yang terjepit di antara bibirku. Biar saja, aku tidak sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu-lagu tentang orang-orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Menggelikan. Mereka kira jatuh cinta enak, apa?

"Jack, kita terlalu cepat."

"Sejak kapan itu mengganggumu?"

Sepasang bibir pucat itu melengkung tipis, membuatku ingin menginjak rem dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa keluar. Menggelikan sekali.

Aku jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Boleh aku menciummu sekarang?"

"Hentikan mobilnya dulu, _love_."

Aku menurutinya dan menyuruhnya pindah ke tempat duduk belakang agar kami punya lebih banyak ruang.

"Kukira kau cuma mau menciumku?"

"Keberatan kalau aku melakukan lebih?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

 _Ini tidak akan berakhir baik, Jack._

Persetan.

Aku sudah terlalu mabuk oleh ciuman dan rintihan manis yang keluar dari mulutnya, tempat dimana kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku serasa membakarku hidup-hidup.

 _Ini tidak akan berakhir baik, Jack._

Aku tahu, tapi sekali lagi, persetan.

"Lagi, Jack…"

Aku menurutinya, seperti biasa, karena dia egois dan tujuan keberadaanku di dunia ini hanya untuk memuaskannya.

 _Ini tidak akan berakhir baik, Jack._

Diam!

"Jack… aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

Kakiku bertumpu di atas setir, mata memandang lurus tanpa fokus. Susah untuk menemukan hal menarik di tengah-tengah gurun yang hanya dipenuhi oleh ilalang kering yang terlupaan oleh hujan dan segaris jalan tak beraspal. Aku menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi, kali ini tanpa angin yang mengganggu kegiatan merusak paru-paruku.

Erangan terdengar dari belakang, diikuti oleh lengan yang melingkari bahuku. "Sejak kapan kau jadi anak nakal begini, Jack?" desahnya sambil menarik tanganku yang menjepit rokok, mencuri sehisap penuh asap dan segala macam kandungan racun di dalamnya dariku.

"Kau yang mengajariku."

"Ah… aku memang bukan pengaruh yang baik untukmu."

"Kau bukan pengaruh yang baik bagi siapapun."

Pitch tertawa, _oh, dia tertawa_ dan aku bisa merasakan udara dalam paruku memaksa keluar dan membiarkanku mati sesak.

 _Jangan terjebak, Jack._

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat disini."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sedikit lagi, sayang," pintaku sambil membiarkannya mencuri sehisap lagi dariku, "biarkan aku berkeliling sedikit lagi."

* * *

Matahari semakin terbenam dan Pitch menemukan kesenangan dalam bersenandung kecil sambil menghitung berapa banyak gagak yang melewati kami dalam perjalanan tak berarah ini, sementara aku menemukan kesenangan dalam menatap wajahnya yang diwarnai senja semerah darah. Baiklah, 'semerah darah' terlalu drastis. Semerah apel? Tidak, memangnya aku anak kecil? Seoranye jeruk? Lebih tidak lagi.

 _Jack, kau mengulur waktu._

Itu benar. Kurasa aku mengulur waktu.

"Pitch."

"Hmm?"

 _Katakan saja, "Mencintaimu membuatku menderita."_

"Ada apa, Jack?"

"…tidak, lupakan saja."

* * *

Aku memutuskan terus berkendara sampai rumah dengan keadaanku tidak akan membuahkan hal baik. Bokongku mati rasa setelah duduk seharian penuh duduk dan kantung kemihku rasanya mau meledak setelah seharian tidak ke kamar kecil. Dan aku akan berbohong kalau kubilang aku tidak sedang ingin mabuk dengan minuman keras yang kuselundupkan ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Mampir dulu ke motel bukan ide yang buruk kan?

 _Ini ide buruk._

"Aku mau menciummu," pintaku lagi sesampainya di kamar. Aku ingin puas menciumnya sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi. Ciuman ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir.

 _Kau tahu ini tidak akan jadi yang terakhir kalau kau begini terus._

Pitch menangguk, membiarkanku mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan menyerang bibirnya, lehernya, dada, pergelangan tangan, _semuanya._

"Tunggu, aku butuh minum," desahku, sedikit tidak rela melepas diriku dari pelukannya, tapi kebutuhan fisiologis tidak bisa dilawan. Kubuka sebotol Jameson yang langsung kutenggak dari botolnya. Lidahku, kerongkonganku, dan tidak lama seuruh tubuhku terbakar. _Tidak ada yang belum pernah kurasakan._

Aku kembali ke tempat tidur, Pitch menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan dan lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman yang makin membuatku bimbang.

Apakah yang akan kulakukan hal yang benar? Bagaimana kalau ini gagal? Apa kami akan baik-baik saja? _Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?_

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

Aku memandangnya dalam-dalam.

 _Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Jack._

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh…"

Tangannya menyentuh pipiku. "Aku tahu."

Tanpa bisa menolak godaan, aku kembali jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

 _Ini tidak akan berakhir baik._

Dia terlihat cantik di pangkuanku dengan kulit yang basah oleh keringat, dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini.

 _Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu._

Aku tahu! Tapi aku yang hina ini bisa tidak bisa apa-apa di hadapan Pitch yang dengan tidak tahu diri merebut semua napasku hanya dengan satu ciuman, menikam jantungku hanya dengan dengan satu senyuman, _menghancurkan semua akal sehatku hanya dengan satu "Aku mencintaimu, Jack."_

Tubuhku lelah, napasku belum sepenuhnya kembali, dan kepalaku mulai menderita karena konsumsi alkohol yang tidak sehat. _Tapi aku harus melakukan ini._

"Pitch…"

"Ya?"

Mulutku terasa kering dan pahit dan apa yang kukatakan melewati mulutku seperti duri; "Lepaskan aku."

Aku mencari rasa marah, kecewa dalam matanya, tapi aku hanya menemukan rasa kasihan.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku."

Dia tidak menjawab, belum, hanya mendorong tubuhnya dengan lengan kurusnya sampai dia duduk. "Apa itu maumu?"

"Kita sudah berakhir lama… kumohon?"

"Tidak akan, Jack."

Aku melempar botol kosong yang pecah berkeping-keping begitu menyentuh tembok. "Aku tidak bisa begini terus!" teriakku histeris. "Ini terlalu sulit… apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah cukup dan aku hanya mendapat sakit…"

Dia tidak membalas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau cuma akan menghancurkanku!"

"Jack. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa…? Apa kau senang melihatku berantakan seperti ini?"

" _Kau_ yang harus melepaskanku." Dan disitulah masalahku.

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Suaranya semakin lama semakin mirip dengan suara dalam kepalaku, dan sosoknya di depanku semakin tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga, Jack. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan kau tahu apa itu."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya mencoba menghindarinya, mengulur waktu selama mungkin. _Berkendara sejauh mungkin agar tidak perlu mengingatkan diriku dia sudah tidak lagi ada._

Dia tidak lagi di sampingku. Hanya aku sendiri, dengan serpihan botol kaca di sudut kamar, selimut dan seprai yang kusut, dan sestrip antipsikotik yang sengaja terlupakan di dalam ranselku selama dua tahun. "Kau tidak boleh minum obat antipsikotik dengan alkohol, Jack," gumamku sambil mendengus.

 _Berhenti mencari-cari alasan, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tapi, ah, persetan. Kapan kau peduli?_

Aku menutup mataku sesaat, mengatur napasku yang sedikit terengah. Ketika aku membukanya, Pitch berbaring di sampingku, wajahnya sedikit kecewa, tapi apa sih, yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan sebuah ciuman?

Seperti biasa, dia menyambut ciumanku karena dia egois dan keberadaanku hanyalah untuk memuaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisikku.

Dia membalas dengan sebuah desahan dalam.

* * *

 **Drive—End**

* * *

Maafkan, saia hanyalah sebongkah sampah.

Plis diripiu dungs *kedip-kedip bukan kelilipan*


	3. The King's General (TsarKozmotis)

**Title:** The King's General

 **Summary:** Kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengumumkan pada siapapun yang kebetulan lewat bahwa kau sedang diperkosa oleh raja kesayangan mereka dan kau menikmatinya.

 **Pairing:** Tsar Lunanoff/Kozmotis Pitchiner

 **Rate:** M. A strict M. Yeehaw.

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

 **Bacotan:** Awalnya saia udah berjanji kompilasi ini ratingnya bakalan mentok di T, tapi apalah saya? Hanya manusia rendahan yang tidak bisa menahan diri dari nulis smut. Lagipula mata saia telah terbuka, T itu kepanjangannya ' **T** entu saja akan ada adegan smut'. T is for smu **T**. *ga*

Ini awalnya dibuat untuk cerita 'Shattered Darkness' tapi setelah dipertimbangkan rasanya Tsar-nya jahad banged kalo beneran ini dipake, jadi di-scrap sajoh, hahah. Tapi sayang karena udah ketulis tiga perempat jadi, jadi kuselesaikan saja dan di-publish disini.

 **Trigger warning: non-con, dub-con,** sedikit mindbreak, author tidak mendukung hal-hal tersebut dalam kehidupan nyata, **ini hanya sebatas fiksi.**

Semoga suka~

* * *

 **The King's General**

* * *

"Tsar," salammu dengan hormat sambil berlutut di hadapannya, walaupun kau tahu kau tidak disini untuk tugas formal, dilihat dari kosongnya ruang takhta itu kecuali kalian berdua.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, Jendral."

Kau tidak menjawab dan tidak mengangkat wajahmu, tiba-tiba saja saat itu juga kau menemukan titik yang sangat menarik pada lantai kerajaan dan kau tengah mengaguminya.

" _Kozmotis_ , kita berdua tahu aku memanggilmu untuk apa. Berdiri sekarang."

Kau berdiri, masih tertunduk. Setelah setahun kau masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan ini.

"Kemarilah," perintahnya. Langkahmu berat dari awal hingga akhir. "Tanggalkan bajumu untukku, manis."

Perintah Sang Raja adalah mutlak, meskipun dengan panggilan konyol yang merendahkanmu. Sambil melawan rasa terhina, kau menurutinya.

'Ini tidak benar,' protesmu tanpa suara. Dia sudah menikah, kau sendiri sudah memiliki anak. Dan kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya selain hormat karena dia rajamu. Tapi apa artinya suara seorang jendral di hadapan seorang raja? Dia yang memutuskan apa peranmu, dan sekarang kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur di hadapannya.

Kau kedinginan, entah karena suhu dalam ruangan, karena darahmu rasanya berhenti mengalir ke kulitmu, atau karena antisipasi terhadap yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tangan bersarung putih bersih menyusuri garis otot di lenganmu. "Ah, manis sekali, kau gemetar."

Dia menggamit tanganmu dan menelusuri bekas luka sayatan di telapakmu dengan bibirnya, membuat gemetarmu semakin menjadi. Rupanya itu hal yang lucu baginya, tawanya nyaring dan merendahkan. " _Manisku_ , aku ingin melihatmu berlutut dan membuat mulutmu berguna."

"Ya, Tsar," jawabmu, tahu bahwa dia tidak suka ketika kau memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi dia akan membiarkannya lewat, selalu. Dan kau akan selalu memberontak, sesedikit dan semenyedihkan apapun bentuknya. Kau bersimpuh di hadapannya, membuka celananya cukup lebar hanya untuk mengeluarkan ereksinya yang sudah mengeras hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu. Kau menciumi ereksinya dengan mulut terbuka, sesekali menghisap dan sedikit menyeret gigimu, lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutmu.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan putrimu pikirkan kalau dia tahu ayahnya tersayang mencium pipinya sebelum tidur dengan mulut kotor ini?"

Refleks kau menarik kepalamu untuk berhenti, tapi Tsar memegang ereksinya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutmu lagi tanpa aba-aba, menahan kepalamu dengan kedua tangannya, memutus persediaan udaramu. Rontaanmu tidak dia pedulikan—hah, memangnya kapan dia memedulikanmu?

Kau mencoba menarik napas tetapi hanya ludah yang berhasil masuk ke tenggorokkanmu, membuatmu tersedak dan membuat bernapas jauh lebih sulit ketika akhirnya Tsar mengizinkanmu menghirup udara. Dia tertawa lagi melihatmu terbatuk dengan mata basah.

"Aku belum selesai, Jendral, jangan terlalu santai."

Anggukanmu terasa berat, sekali lagi kau memasukkan ereksinya ke dalam mulutmu, lidahmu menyusuri pembuluh darah di bagian bawahnya, sesekali menjilati bagian ujung, mencium, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu, sejauh yang kau bisa. Rahangmu mulai pegal karena terlalu lama terbuka, begitu pula lidahmu, dan kerongkonganmu sedikit perih karena mencoba menahan rangsang muntah setelah berkali-kali tersedak.

"Kau lelah?" Sol sepatunya terasa tajam ketika dia menginjak sedikit pangkal pahamu lalu menyentuh milikmu dengan ujung sepatunya. "Tidak apa, sayang, kau boleh berhenti kalau kau lelah." Tidak, kau tidak percaya; dia tidak sebaik itu. Kau tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan 'berhenti'. "Bagaimana?"

Kau membuka mulutmu dan membiarkan isinya keluar.

 _Ini salah._

Tsar Lunanoff berdiri dari takhtanya. "Angkat kepalamu," perintahnya dengan tegas. Tentu saja kau mematuhinya, membiarkan Sang Raja mencengkram rahang bawahmu dengan kasar dan memaksa membuka mulutmu dengan lebar.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali seperti ini," desahnya sambil dengan cepat memasukkan lagi ereksinya ke dalam mulut terbukamu tanpa peduli kemungkinan kau memuntahkan isi perutmu. Kedua tanganmu mencengkram erat celana panjang putihnya untuk menjadi penopang karena kau bisa pingsan kapanpun saja sekarang walaupun tugasmu hanyalah membuka mulut untuk menyediakan tempat bagi Tsar untuk melepas nafsunya. "Kau sangat manis dan itu sungguh merepotkan, sayangku," kata-kata semacam itu terus mengalir dari mulutnya sembari dirinya menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat. Sebelah tangannya menyeruak dan menjambak rambut hitammu dengan kasar, kemudian mengatur gerakan kepalamu.

Dia mengerang tertahan setelah beberapa saat, dan kau sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya kau selangkah lebih dekat dengan akhir dari penghinaan ini, meskipun itu tidak berarti banyak.

Gerakannya semakin cepat dan dengan tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalir ke dalam mulutmu—kau tahu apa itu, dan cairan itu membuatmu tersedak dan terbatuk, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, sementara Tsar hanya terkekeh melihatmu. "Telan semuanya, Kozmotis," suruhnya, nyaris seperti sebuah senandung. " _Semuanya_ ," ulangnya sambil memandang lantai, "kita tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui… ah, kegiatan kecil kita ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

Perlahan kau membungkuk, seakan dengan mengulur waktu ini semua akan selesai dengan sendirinya (tentu saja tidak), dan mulai menjilati cairan putih pada lantai yang dingin yang menyebabkan tekstur cairan itu makin kental dan semakin menjijikan. Dia menyodorkan sepatunya ke hadapanmu, sebuah perintah tidak langsung untukmu membersihkan cairan mani dari situ juga. Kau bisa apa selain menurutinya?

Setelah dia memutuskan kau sudah cukup membersihkan lantai dan sepatunya, dia berdiri dari takhtanya, membungkuk dan meraih ke arah tumpukan baju zirah dan tunikmu, mengangkat pedang bersepuh platinamu dan mengamatinya seakan sedang mengaguminya. Kau punya firasat buruk tentang itu.

"Kau boleh duduk di takhtaku, Jendral," serunya pelan, seringai senantiasa menghias wajahnya.

"Tidak…"

"Biar aku mengulanginya; duduk di takhta itu sekarang, Kozmotis." Tubuhmu terasa berat ketika kau merayap dan mengangkat dirimu menuju takhta dan duduk di atasnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Kau tahu. Kau tahu dan kau membenci itu.

Kedua tungkaimu terbuka lebar, telapak kakimu bertumpu pada sandaran tangan berlapis beludru hitam pada kursi takhta. Kau tak terlindungi sedikitpun dari matanya yang memandangmu tajam. Tanpa tunik, tanpa baju zirah, tanpa apapun. Tsar mengulurkan tangannya, berdecak tidak sabar ketika menurutnya kau terlalu lama mempertimbangkan untuk menaruh tanganmu di atasnya. Matanya memicing, tangan bersarungnya membawa tanganmu semakin dekat dengan mulutnya, perlahan menjilati, memberikan sedikit gigitan, dan dengan teliti membasahi jemarimu. Dia berhenti dan membawa tanganmu ke antara tungkaimu. "Siapkan dirimu dengan baik, Kozmotis sayang, hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah menyakitimu."

 _Omong kosong!_

Kau memasukkan jari tengahmu dengan susah payah karena tegangnya dirimu. Suhu di dalam tubuhmu jauh lebih panas. Mungkin setelah ini kau bakal demam atau mungkin ini hanya karena dinginnya ruangan ini, kau tidak bisa memutuskan. Senyuman Tsar terlihat sadis, dan kau merinding. Kau melihatnya meraba-raba ringan ereksinya yang mulai mengeras lagi dan kau mulai bertanya apakah ini semua akan pernah berakhir.

"Tatap mataku, sayang." Matanya biru dan berkabut dengan nafsu. Kau menyesal telah melihatnya karena sekarang dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu mengalihkan pandanganmu. Sementara kau terpaku pada sepasang mata itu, dia menarik tanganmu yang tengah menyiapkan tubuhmu untuk apapun yang akan terjadi sebentar.

"Tsar, aku belum—ah!" Teriakanmu bergema di ruangan itu, membuat jantungmu berdebar keras, berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "A-ah… jangan… hentikan…"

"Kau terlalu lama, Jendral." Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bersedia membiarkan dia memasukkan pegangan pedangmu dengan kasar! "Biarkan aku membantumu sedikit," bisiknya, bibirnya menelusuri bagian belakang telingamu sebelum giginya meninggalkan bekas gigitan disitu. Tangannya bergerak, menarik dan mendorong pedangmu keluar dan masuk dari tubuhmu. Ini tidak adil! Dia menginjak-injak harga dirimu dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa melawannya hanya karena dia raja.

Kau menarik napas tajam saat pedangmu didorong kuat-kuat, lalu ditarik kasar keluar dan terlempar ke sebrang ruangan. "Kau siap?"

Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Tapi apa Tsar akan menerima tolakan? Alih-alih berhenti, dia justru akan semakin bersemangat. Tapi kau tidak pernah belajar. "Jangan…" pintamu, tapi bukan kau yang berkuasa disini. Dia memilikimu. Ujung ereksinya menekan lubangmu yang tdak dipersiapkan dengan baik. Ini akan menyakitkan.

"Oh, manisku, kau tidak tahu betapa tidak sabarnya aku untuk melakukan ini padamu."

Dengan sekali gerakan, dia mendorong sekuat tenaga, menciummu untuk menghentikan pekikan kesakitanmu. Rasanya sakit dan salah dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain mencoba menahannya dengan mengetatkan lubangmu. Percuma. Kelenjar airmatamu mulai bekerja berlebihan. Napasmu tercekat oleh isakan-isakan kecil yang memaksa keluar. Tidak pernah kau menangis, bahkan ketika kau menghadapi fearling yang siap untuk membunuhmu. "Shh… jangan menangis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu…"

 _Omong kosong!_

Dia menahan kedua tungkaimu yang gemetar, mencium betismu, lalu tumit, lalu jemari kakimu yang bergelung sebagai upaya terakhirmu menahan sakit. "Berhenti menolakku dan aku akan membuatmu menikmati tiap detiknya, sayangku." Kau membenci itu, karena kau tahu dia akan memaksamu menikmatinya, rela atau tidak. Tsar bergerak masuk lebih dalam, meregangkan lubangmu lebih lebar dengan setiap gerakannya.

Setelah bergumam sebentar, Tsar mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau mengerti, tertutupi oleh gema isakamu, sampai akhirnya dia menarik keluar ereksinya dan mengarahkan tubuhmu agar memunggunginya. Dagunya bertumpu pada bahumu, dadanya pada punggungmu, dan kau bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Kau ingin tertawa, sungguh. Setiap kali kau merasakan detak jantungnya, setiap kali juga kau merasa kecewa. Detak itu adalah yang terburuk. Itu menandakan dia makhluk rasi bintang, sepertimu. Makhluk rasi bintang tidak seharusnya sekejam ini.

Anganmu buyar saat dia kembali menyusup masuk. Kau tercekik oleh napasmu sendiri, tersentak ketika dia menyentuh satu titik di dalam.

 _Ini salah. Ini salah!_

"Apa aku menyentuh tempat yang benar?" godanya, seakan ada seringai yang terdengar dalam suaranya. Dia bergerak keluar, dan masuk kembali dengan sangat pelan, berhenti benar-benar dekat dengan titik tadi. Tanpa sadar, pinggulmu menyentak ke belakang, mencoba memasukkan ereksinya lebih dalam. Tawanya renyah. "Kau mau aku menyentuh yang tadi lagi, manis?"

"Tsar…"

"Aku mau mendengarmu meminta, Kozmotis."

Mulutmu terasa pahit. 'Ini demi menyelesaikan tugasku,' pikirmu, mencoba membenarkan tindakkanmu.

"Ayo, sayangku, atau kita tidak akan selesai ketika yang lain kembali kesini."

"…kan…" bisikmu, tidak percaya dengan betapa sedikit suara yang tersisa dalam tenggorokanmu.

"Apa itu?"

"Tsar… berikan padaku?"

"Coba lagi, sayang, kau tidak terdengar benar-benar menginginkannya…"

Kau menyerah. Tidak ada lagi harga diri tersisa padamu. Kau memutar tubuhmu, memandang mata birunya, " _Kumohon_ , Tsar, aku butuh dirimu mengisiku…"

Wajahnya terlihat cerah mendengarmu memohon. Sepasang tangan menggerayangimu, satu menggenggam longgar ereksimu yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, bergerak maju dan mundur dengan cepat seirama dengan dorongan panggulnya, satu tangan lagi memilih untuk diam di dadamu, sesekali memainkan dan mencubit putingmu dengan kasar. Suara desah dan rintihan tidak lagi kau tahan, kau sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

 _Menyedihkan._

Tiba-tiba saja kau terduduk, dan Tsar bersimpuh di antara pahamu dan melepas sarung tangannya, tangannya putih dengan kuku yang terpotong rapi. "Ini imbalanmu, sayang," senandungnya seraya memasukkan ereksimu ke dalam mulutnya dan jemarinya ke dalammu, mengorek-ngorek dan menekan titik tadi. Raunganmu tertahan oleh kedua tanganmu; kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengumumkan pada siapapun yang kebetulan lewat bahwa kau sedang diperkosa oleh raja kesayangan mereka dan kau menikmatinya.

"Haaah…" erangmu lemah, tubuhmu bergetar hebat ketika kau akhirnya mencapai puncak. Tsar menampung air manimu dalam mulutnya, tidak membiarkan setetes pun terbuang, lalu bangkit dan menciummu sambil mencengkram rahangmu, memaksa mulutmu terbuka dan menerima campuran mani dan ludah darinya.

Tangannya membekapmu keras, "Ayo, telanlah," desaknya. Dia tersenyum puas ketika kau menurut, menarik lenganmu untuk memaksamu berdiri. Ekor matamu menangkap sejenak ereksinya yang masih tegak, membuatmu menyadari bahwa ini masih jauh dari berakhir. "Duduklah di pangkuanku?" pintanya (perintahnya) dengan lembut, sambil memainkan rambutmu yang sekarang berantakan dan basah oleh keringat.

Kau mengangguk pasrah, membiarkannya menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya dan meninggalkan lebih banyak bekas ciuman di tengkuk, bahu, dan punggungmu. Gesekan ereksinya pada lubangmu mengisyaratkan dia ingin kembali ke dalam. Kau mengangkat sedikit tubuhmu dan bergerak turun mengikuti dengan tuntunan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat panggulmu. Tubuhmu masih terlalu peka terhadap rangsangan, tiap inci yang memasukimu terasa perih. Tapi apa dia peduli? Sekali lagi, tidak. Dia memaksamu bergerak naik dan turun, sesekali menjepit putingmu dengan jarinya, giginya meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah kebiruan tiap kali hinggap di kulitmu saat dia tidak sedang mencekokimu dengan segala macam sesumbar mengenai cintanya padamu.

Rintihanmu memenuhi ruangan, bergema. Kau sudah tidak lagi peduli.

"Oh, aku sungguh tersanjung kau menikmati ini, tapi aku sarankan kau mengecilkan sedikit suaramu." Jarinya menunjuk pintu utama ruang takhta di hadapan kalian, terlihat bayangan mondar-mandir dari celah di bawah pintu megah berhias emas dan permata itu. "Hmm… prajuritmu akan melakukan apa kalau mereka melihatmu seperti ini? Melihat jendral yang mereka hormati ternyata hanyalah seorang pelacur yang menikmati dilecehkan begini? Menggilirmu, mungkin?" Senyumannya kejam, seakan menertawakanmu (dia memang tengah menertawakanmu). "Bayangkan, bila pintu di hadapan kita terbuka, dengan seisi kerajaan melihat Sang Jendral Emas, penyelamat mereka, tengah melacurkan tubuhnya pada raja mereka."

"Ah…"

Sepasang tangan menekan panggulmu turun dengan cepat, ujung ereksinya menekan titik kepuasanmu dengan keras. Kau membungkuk, seluruh tubuhmu menegang, sebuah pekikan nikmat melewati bibirmu yang gemetar. Hanya kedua lengan Tsar-lah yang menahan tubuhmu yang sesaat terasa begitu lemas agar tidak jatuh. Dia mendekapmu erat dan kau tidak bisa bergerak untuk melanjutkan tugasmu.

"Apa yang baru saja kubilang?"

Sesungguhnya? Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Biarlah semua orang tahu, biar saja sejagat raya menyaksikanmu, Jendral Kozmotis Pitchiner merintih dan mendesah seperti jalang dan membuka kaki lebar-lebar untuk menjadi tempat menampung mani raja kesayangan mereka. "Biar sa—ah, biar saja mereka melihatku begini… _oh,_ _Tsar_ —kumohon, biarkan aku bergerak…"

Barulah setelah puas mendengarmu meminta—mengemis—dia membiarkanmu bergerak lagi. "Kau tahu, manis? Terkadang dalam pertemuan raja-raja, aku membayangkan kita bercinta di tengah meja dengan seisi ruangan hanya bisa memandang dengan iri setiap kau menjeritkan namaku dengan penuh gairah…"

"Oh—beg—ah! Ah, Tsar… mmh—begitukah?"

"Iya… ah, dan—dan satu kali aku berangan—oh, Kozmotis, kau ketat sekali…!"

"Berangan apa? Ceritakan lebih banyak padaku…?"

"Hahah… aku berangan-angan… kita bercinta di balik pilar—ah, pilar di koridor taman sambil para dayang istana dan prajuritmu sibuk berkeliling mencari kita… dan kau—oh, sayangku, sambil aku mengisi tubuhmu, kau memegangku lenganku erat dan membiarkanku menciummu dalam-dalam…"

Satu tanganmu memegang lengan di panggulmu erat-erat, satu lagi menahan kepalanya, kakimu mati rasa tetapi kau tetap memaksa mereka menopang dan membantumu bergerak, lehermu sedikit sakit karena terus-menerus berpaling, mencoba menyediakan posisi yang memudahkan Sang Raja untuk menciummu. "Seperti inikah…?" tanyamu.

"Persis seperti ini," jawabnya, lalu langsung menciummu, menjilat bibirmu seakan memintamu membiarkannya masuk. Kau membiarkannya. Napas dan lidahnya terasa panas dalam mulutmu, dan airmatamu mulai mengalir lagi.

"Sayangku… _Kozmotis-ku_ …" panggilnya sambil menyeka wajahmu. Dia kembali mendekapmu erat-erat, pinggulnya juga sedikit bergerak, menyambut tiap kali kau bergerak ke bawah. "Aku ingin memenuhimu…"

Dengan susah payah karena nyaris setiap katamu yang keluar terpotong oleh desahan, kau menjawab, "Maka penuhilah aku…"

Kalian sama-sama mencapai puncak kali ini, dengan posisimu yang membiarkannya melepaskan maninya dalam, _dalam sekali di tubuhmu_. Kalian berdua menarik napas yang rasanya sangat berharga. "Seandainya… seandainya saja kau mengandung anakku karena ini," desahnya dengan napas terengah sambil membelai lembut bekas parut di bagian bawah perutmu yang sekarang lengket oleh cairan tubuh, "seandainya aku yang mendapatkanmu sebelum _dia_."

Kau mengerang dengan suara serak ketika dia menggigit pundakmu, sedikit lebih lama dari sekedar meninggalkan bekas ciuman, sedikit lebih kasar dengan giginya yang menoreh luka pada kulitmu. "Kau milikku sekarang," geramnya, "Kau milikku dan bukan yang lain. Ingat itu, _Kozmotis-ku_."

"Tentu saja, Tsar…"

"Bersumpahlah."

Kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberontak, kepalamu terlalu berkabut dengan sisa-sisa nafsu yang memuncak. Kau akan mendesak dan menggunakan alasan bahwa saat itu kau tidak bisa berpikir lurus dan berjanji dengan sesumbar belaka adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri tugasmu kali ini. Tapi kau tahu lebih baik dari itu. "Aku milikmu seorang, Tsar…" desaumu, "Kau memilikiku; pergunakanlah semaumu."

Dia tersenyum menang. "Nah, sekarang, sebut namaku?"

Kau mematuhinya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang, dan rasanya seluruh tubuhmu berderit dengan setiap gerakan yang kau lakukan. Sekarang kau hanya sanggup berbaring lemas di sofa panjang sambil mengawasi putrimu sebelum jam tidurnya.

Seraphina kecil berlatih menulis dengan giat, wajah mungilnya dipenuhi konsentrasi.

"Kau sedang berlatih menulis apa, Sera sayang?"

Wajahnya begitu cerah ketika dia memandangmu dan dengan bangga berseru; "Aku sedang berlatih menulis surat untuk Tsar Lunanoff!"

Jawabannya membuat jantungmu melewatkan satu detakan dan meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutmu. "Begitukah?"

"Papa, nanti kalau tulisanku sudah bagus, tolong antarkan suratku padanya, kumohooon?"

Meskipun ada rasa mencelos di dadamu, kau menyanggupi permintaannya.

 _Dia tidak perlu tahu._

"Terima kasih, Papa, kau yang terbaik."

Ketika jam dinding berdenting menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, kau mengantarnya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Dia memanggilmu ketika kau berjalan keluar setelah mematikan lampu di mejanya. "Kau lupa memberikanku ciuman selamat malam."

"Ah—"

" _Kira-kira apa yang akan putrimu pikirkan kalau dia tahu ayahnya tersayang mencium pipinya sebelum tidur dengan mulut kotor ini?"_

"Maaf, Seraphina, tidak untuk malam ini. Ayah sedang sakit."

* * *

 **The King's General—End**

* * *

Fuh. Ga lama nulis smut jadi agak sedikit kurang hot. Aku ingin yang lebih hot. Hiks. (Maapkan, saia tipe orang yang kalo smutnya ga sampai tumpah-tumpah dan ga ada cum inflation ga hot *dibakar*)

(Yes, I'm a horrible person and I'm ready to go to hell for this)

Minta ripiu ya, seperti biasa~


	4. Colorblind (Black Christmas)

**Title:** Colorblind

 **Summary:** Hidupmu terasa hitam putih dan tidak butuh lama sebelum kau juga hanya bisa melihat duniamu hitam putih.

 **Pairing:** North/Pitch Black

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

 **Bacotan:** Mulai lelah dengan kembali bermunculannya hoax dan artikel-artikel fake positivity yang isinya menyarankan orang-orang dengan mental illness cukup hidup sehat teratur dan makan yang sehat dan ga perlu berobat dan terapi. Like whaaat…? (Tidakkah mereka sadar "hidup sehat makan sehat" yang mereka anjurkan itu justru malah makin bikin susah lol? Orang depresi mau bangun dari tempat tidur ajah susahnya setengah mati kok disuruh lari?)

* * *

 **Colorblind—Counting Crows**

Taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready  
I am ready, I am fine

* * *

Hidupmu terasa hitam putih dan tidak butuh lama sebelum kau juga hanya bisa melihat duniamu hitam putih.

Kau berharap kau setidaknya punya awal cerita yang menarik, tapi tidak. Awal ceritamu dimulai dengan terbaring di kursi panjang untuk ketiga kalinya tahun ini, dengan seorang psikiater pirang melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan untuk mendalami pikiranmu yang digerogoti oleh penyakit akibat undian genetik yang tidak adil.

"Bipolar tipe I," kakakmu bergumam mengulangmu saat menjemputmu seusai terapi. Tangannya pucat dari menggenggam setir kuat-kuat, suaranya bergetar, dipenuhi entah rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri atau dirimu.

"Dokter Sanderson menganjurkan segera memulai terapi."

"Apa… apa ada resep yang harus kita tebus sekarang?"

Kau mengangguk kaku, tidak berani menoleh ke samping, tidak berani bertemu mata hitam kakakmu di kursi kemudi. Tidak sekarang, tidak di jalan, dan tidak saat di rumah ketika kau terbangun oleh isakan Seraphina yang menangisi bingkai logam berisi foto orangtua kalian sendirian di kamarnya.

"Mama…" desaunya pilu dan penuh rindu, memanggil-manggil sosok pelindung kalian yang telah pergi lima tahun lalu karena penyakit yang sama denganmu.

Ibumu, diberkatilah jiwanya, bunuh diri dalam satu episode depresinya, tanpa peringatan, tanpa tanda-tanda. Hanya meninggalkan kecupan selamat malam sebelum keesokan paginya tetangga kalian mengetuk pintu sambil menangis.

Mengunci diri dalam mobil dan menghirup asap knalpot, katanya. Tidak sebaiknya dilihat, katanya.

Malamnya, ayahmu pulang, masih dengan seragam militer dan wajah lelah, memeluk kedua anaknya yang menangis sambil mencoba kuat sebelum akhirnya runtuh juga.

Di hari pemakaman, hanya beberapa dari keluarga ibumu yang datang. Pakaian hitam rapi dan topi hitam bercadar.

Turut berduka cita, kata mereka. Sayang sekali dia tidak akan istirahat tenang, kata mereka lagi. Bunuh diri adalah dosa, dia sudah pasti masuk neraka.

Upacara melayat itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak setelah kau mengamuk, berteriak, dan melempar kepala salah satu paman dan satu sepupumu dengan vas bunga dan hanya berhenti ketika setidaknya lima orang berhasil menahanmu. Seminggu kemudian kau mendapat telepon dari nenekmu yang hanya memaki dan mencecar.

Anak pelacur, jerit wanita tua itu, kakakmu paling-paling akan bernasib sama dengan ibunya. Hamil di luar nikah dan bunuh diri lantas masuk neraka.

Kau ingat kau tertawa mendengar itu. "Kau yang akan pertama tahu kalau kau bertemu kami disitu, jalang tua," balasmu sebelum membanting telepon.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, kau semakin jarang ke rumah ibadah sebelum akhirnya sama sekali tidak. Tuhan tidak bisa menolongmu.

Tidak sampai sebulan kemudian, kakak dan ayahmu juga.

* * *

Bipolar, sahut mahasiswa sebangkumu seusai kelas pertamamu semester itu, bukan padamu tapi pada gadis berambut biru yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua mahasiswa itu tergelak keras, seakan-akan ada yang lucu.

Gadis itu membalas sambil tertawa; pacarnya terlalu manis, alasannya. Dia hanya tahan marah selama satu menit sebelum kembali baikan, katanya.

Makanya, tambah pemuda berkemeja putih itu, gadis ini terlalu bipolar.

Lalu tawa lagi, sebelum pertanyaan melayang padamu. Ya kan, gadis rambut biru ini bipolar, tanya mahasiswa itu.

Kau tidak berpikir panjang ketika kau balas bertanya; "Tipe apa?"

Mereka terlihat bingung.

Kau mengulang pertanyaan; "Tipe yang mana?"

Tawa canggung mereka membuatmu sadar. Tidak, mereka tidak berbicara tentang bipolar yang 'itu'. Kau menepuk kepalamu sambil berseru; "Oh, maksudmu bipolar?" Berpura-pura bodoh, berpura-pura seperti kata-kata mereka tidak mengirismu hidup-hidup.

"Iya," jawabmu berat pada akhirnya. Mahasiswa itu—yang namanya tidak kau ingat itu—bipolar sekali. Mulutmu tertawa setelah itu, tetapi tidak hatimu.

Malamnya Seraphina menenangkanmu meskipun dirinya sendiri tersedu-sedan melihat goresan merah di pergelangan tanganmu.

* * *

Seraphina akhirnya menikah, setelah dua tahun menunda dengan alasan lebih penting menjagamu daripada menikah saat itu. Pernikahannya tidak berlangsung lama. Cerai, karena Seraphina lebih sering di rumah kalian daripada rumah suaminya untuk mengurusmu dan rupanya itu menyebabkan kecemburuan sosial (hahah, lucu, kau bisa bercanda sekarang).

Kata mantan suami kakakmu kau sakit. Telunjuk yang mengarah padamu belum pernah terlihat semenghina ini. Kau rusak, tambahnya.

"Dia memang sakit," jawab Seraphina membelanya, "tapi bukan berarti dia rusak."

Tidak, bantah pria marah itu, dirimu rusak, sakit jiwa, gila. Tidak ada orang normal yang butuh menelan obat tiap hari untuk hidup stabil, tambahnya, dirimu ketergantungan obat.

 _Memalukan_ , cercaannya masih berlanjut, nama baik keluarganya bisa rusak kalau ketahuan dia menikah dengan wanita dengan riwayat penyakit jiwa di keluarganya dan Seraphina seharusnya berterima kasih dia masih mau menikahinya.

Seraphina tidak pernah mengangkat tangan untuk menampar suaminya, tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlebih dahulu menyiram teh yang sebelumnya terlupakan selama sejam ke wajah pria itu. Sedikit menyesal cairan itu tidak lagi panas, tapi kau memutuskan kau sedang tidak ingin dituntut ke pengadilan.

"Keluar!" teriakmu, "keluar dan tidak usah ke rumah ini lagi kalau hanya untuk bikin ribut!"

Baiklah, jawabnya. Dia akan mendinginkan kepalanya dan menjemput Seraphina ketika sudah lebih baikan.

Tapi Seraphina tidak berpikiran seperti itu. "Tidak usah," desisnya sebelum meminta cerai saat itu juga.

Oh, Sera sayang, pikirmu, pernikahannya tidak akan hancur kalau saja Seraphina tidak terlalu peduli pada dirimu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _dear_ ," ujar Seraphina masih berlinang air mata. "Dia memang brengsek."

"Maaf."

"Bukan salahmu."

"Aku rusak."

Seraphina tersenyum di balik air matanya, jemari lentiknya mengusap pipimu. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

Kau nyaris percaya untuk sesaat.

* * *

Hubungan pertamamu tidak berjalan baik dan tidak berakhir baik. Kau tidak cukup mencoba, katanya, dia lelah dengan mengurusimu tiap kali kau tidak merasa ingin bangun dan dia muak dengan suasana hatimu yang terlalu cepat berubah.

"Sekali lagi," tawarmu, "Kali ini sambil aku menjalankan terapi."

Kau tidak perlu terapi, balasnya, kau yang mengendalikan hidupmu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu berpikir positif!

"Tidak, aku butuh obatku."

Wanita itu berteriak, histeris. Kalau begitu tidak, bentaknya, dia tidak ingin pacaran dengan orang ketergantungan obat.

Kau hanya memandangnya datar dan mengangkat bahumu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Kau rusak, katanya terakhir kali sebelum kau melewati pintunya.

Kau tertawa pelan. Kau sudah tahu itu, dia tidak perlu mengingatkanmu.

* * *

Ayahmu akhirnya pensiun dari militer dan rumahmu menjadi sedikit lebih ramai. Seraphina selalu mengeluh dia bau rokok, tetapi tetap membelikannya sekotak batang racun itu tiap minggu.

Lalu dia menemukan sedikit ketenangan dengan mengonsumsi bir, dan tidak lama kemudian wiski. Ayahmu bukanlah tipe pemabuk yang kasar dan berbahaya; hal paling berbahaya yang pernah dia lakukan selagi mabuk adalah nyaris meminum air toilet karena dia merasa dirinya adalah saudara Aster, kucingmu, yang terpisah saat masih bayi.

Mukanya merah tiap kali kau mengingatkannya.

Tidak kau ataupun Seraphina memaksanya untuk berhenti, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum kau mengikuti kebiasaannya. Ketika dia berhenti—demi kebaikanmu tetapi dia tidak akan membebanimu dengan mengakui itu, kau beralih ke rokok.

Seraphina berhenti membelikan rokok dan ayahmu tidak protes.

* * *

Hubungan kedua dan ketigamu juga tidak berjalan dan berakhir baik, dan setelah itu kau memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan dengan cinta dulu.

Mungkin generasimu terlalu banyak dicekoki novel-novel dan drama romansa yang tidak masuk akal.

Kau tidak perlu obatmu, kata mereka, kau baik-baik saja tanpanya. Mereka lebih suka dirimu yang sesungguhnya.

Masalahnya, kau yang sesungguhnya adalah kau dengan hormon yang seimbang. Dengan obat.

Kau rusak dan mereka kasihan padamu, kata mereka.

"Simpan kasihanmu untuk pacar berikutmu. Semoga penis seukuran jarimu bisa memuaskannya," balasmu datar sambil melangkah keluar meninggalkan pria dengan harga diri yang hancur berantakan.

Ketika akhirnya kau lepas dari hubunganmu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun kau mengunjungi psikiatermu yang langsung menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Dokter Sanderson tidak terdengar senang dengan ceritamu tentang tidak mengonsumsi obat-obatmu, tetapi berusaha profesional dengan pendapatnya.

"Ini resepmu, Tuan Black," katanya di akhir sesi sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang menentukan kelangsungan dan kualitas hidupmu. "Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan terapimu."

Apoteker yang bekerja di tempat kau menebus obatmu terlihat senang dan lega melihatmu. "Kau sudah lama tidak kesini! Aku sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana hidup?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Toothy, hanya sedikit patah hati."

Senyumnya sedikit menghilang dari wajahnya. Dia selalu cepat dalam mengambil kesimpulan. "Oh, kau butuh tempat curhat? Aku selesai tugas sepuluh menit lagi."

Kau menolak. "Mungkin nanti, Tooth. Aku sedikit lelah hari ini."

Dia mengangguk, lalu buru-buru ke satu rak setelah memberi isyarat menyuruhmu menunggu sebentar, kembali dengan sebungkus permen kenyal rasa apel di tangannya. "Traktiranku," katanya sambil tersenyum cerah, "jangan lupa sikat gigi setelahnya, tapi."

"Terima kasih, _dear_."

Malam itu kau meminum obat tidurmu untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun dan tertidur lelap untuk pertama kalinya sejak hubungan pertamamu mulai.

* * *

Orang yang paling bersemangat dengan kau melamar kerja adalah ayahmu, sementara Seraphina cemas setengah mati.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan jasmu? Ijazah? CV?"

"Sudah, sudah, dan sudah."

"Baiklah, kau tidur jam sembilan malam ini."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Jam sembilan."

Tidak ada gunanya membantah.

Wawancara kerjamu sedikit menegangkan. Sedikit. Hanya cukup untuk membuatmu mau melompat dari puncak menara Eiffel.

"Anda yakin penyakit Anda tidak akan menghalangi pekerjaan, Tuan Black?"

Kenapa selalu penyakitmu yang dipermasalahkan?

"Saya terapi secara teratur. Saya yakin saya bisa bekerja seoptimal mungkin."

Pria itu mengangguk, tetapi kau tidak tahu apa arti anggukan itu. Anggukan yang artinya, ya kau tidak akan bekerja disini atau berarti ya, kurasa kau cukup baik untuk bisa mulai bekerja nanti sepuluh tahun lagi.

Bulan berikutnya, kau menerima surat bahwa kau diterima mengajar literatur di perguruan tinggi. Kau kira kau akan lebih senang, tetapi kabar dari Seraphina mengalahkanmu telak.

"Jack melamarku."

Itu bagus. Jack baik, meskipun sedikit jahil dan lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari Seraphina. Kau suka Jack, dia orang yang tepat.

Kau merasa membeli sampanye sedikit terlalu berlebihan, tetapi kau terlalu senang untuk peduli. Terlebih ketika Seraphina menambahkan; "Dan aku akan punya anak."

Dua botol sampanye, kalau begitu.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa minum alkohol, _love_ ," keluh kakakmu sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mabuk soda dan pizza saja?" balas ayahmu. Kau setuju. Pizza selalu baik. "Dengan nanas."

"Tanpa nanas," balasmu.

"Tanpa nanas, mengerti."

* * *

Pertama kali kau bertemu Nicholas adalah di pernikahan Seraphina. Kesan pertamamu? Dia adalah pria ribut berlogat Rusia yang tidak mengerti konsep ruang pribadi.

"Wine?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Setidaknya Nicholas cukup mengerti dengan kata 'tidak'.

Kedua kalinya adalah ketika dia mengantarkan Jack dari tempat kerjanya saat keponakanmu lahir. Jack tidak bisa tidak panik. Melahirkan di usia Seraphina cukup berisiko, kata dokternya. Nicholas diam disitu dan seharian menenangkan Jack yang terkena serangan panik. Untungnya yang terburuk tidak terjadi.

Keponakanmu lahir dengan baik-baik saja, rambut merahnya sangat mirip dengan milik ibumu. Seraphina menamainya Katherine. Nama ibumu.

"Dia kecil sekali," gumam Nicholas sambil menyentuh tangan mungil Katherine dengan telunjuknya yang langsung digenggam bayi kecil itu, membuat posisi kalian sedikit canggung karena Katherine berada dalam gendonganmu setelah Seraphina dan Jack menawarkan menggendongnya. Katherine tidak terlihat senang ketika dia menarik telunjuknya, dan Nicholas merasa tangisan bayi di tengah malam dalam rumah sakit tidaklah baik.

Kalian diam dalam posisi canggung itu selama sejam.

Kali ketiga adalah saat kau menebus obatmu dan merasa pria berambut cokelat yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tooth itu terlihat sangat familiar.

"North?"

"Pitchiner! Kebetulan sekali! Sedang apa?"

"Menebus obatku."

Nicholas tidak bertanya lebih jauh, hanya mengangguk. Lalu kau menyadari lengannya yang digips.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _dear_?"

"Oh, biasalah. Ditabrak mobil."

"Itu bukan masalah biasa, Nicholas," balas Tooth sambil merengut. "Terlebih tidak dalam bidang pekerjaanmu dan tidak kalau karena mengejar copet."

"Ah, detail kecil."

Sekarang kau jadi lebih penasaran dengan pekerjaannya daripada pada nasib copet itu. Mulutmu sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara sebelum pikiranmu selesai berpikir; kau menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Menunggu bus dengan keadaannya pasti tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi di tengah musim dingin begini.

Dia menerima tawaranmu dengan sangat senang hati. Mungkin terlalu senang sampai-sampai dia membelikanmu tiga keping kue dengan serpihan coklat dari toko kue di depan rumahnya. "Ini sangat enak. Cobalah."

Kau berterima kasih dan dia membalas dialah yang harus berterima kasih.

Sesampainya di rumah, nyaris ada perang dunia ketiga ketika kalian berempat sadar akan ada dua orang yang harus berbagi kue. Kau mengalah, sambil berharap pengorbananmu cukup untuk menjaga kedamaian antara ayahmu, Seraphina, dan Jack.

Dan mungkin kau sedikit berharap kau sekarang punya alasan untuk meminta Nicholas menemanimu ke toko itu lagi.

* * *

Rumahmu bukanlah lokasi yang ideal, kau sadari. Menilai essai ditemani oleh bunyi kerincingan bayi bukanlah suasana kerja yang kondusif, terlebih ketika bunyi kerincing itu jauh lebih menarik daripada menyisir ejaan-ejaan kata yang salah dan kesalahan tatabahasa yang tidak masuk akal. Juga, sedikit tidak enak rasanya ketika kau mengalami disosiasi saat sedang menambah volume televisi dan tidak menyadarinya sampai tangisan Katherine terdengar. Atau ketika kau mengalami disfungsi eksekutif dan tidak mempunyai tekad untuk bangun dari tempat tidurmu, atau ketika kau duduk termenung padahal kau tahu kau harus segera mematiikan kompor agar siulan teko di atasnya berhenti, atau ketika episode depresimu datang dan kau merasa tidak berguna dan nyaris semua penghuni rumahmu harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk memastikan kau tidak akan mencoba hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawamu.

Dan tentu saja masalah perjalanan yang cukup jauh antara rumah dan universitas tempat kau mengajar cukup menyiksamu yang tidak punya waktu tidur teratur.

Kau menceritakan masalahmu, dan setelah sedikit tawar-menawar, akhirnya mereka membiarkanmu pindah.

"Minta tolong North yang mencarikan saja, dia punya banyak kenalan agen bangunan. Kau mau nomornya?" kata Jack.

Kau tidak yakin kau pernah menekan tombol telepon secepat ini sejak obsesimu dengan belanja di televisi berakhir.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, Seraphina meyakinkanmu untuk punya teman sekamar, dan entah bagaimana caranya pula Nicholas berakhir menawarkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, Nicholas."

"Tidak, sudah berpikir untuk pindah sejak setahun lalu. Aku butuh suasana baru."

"Bukan. Kau harus tahu, aku bipolar."

"Terapi dan obat?"

"Rutin. Terkadang lupa minum obat. Tapi rutin. Ya."

"Aku tidak memaksa kalau kau tetap tidak mau, tapi kau tidak perlu merasa kau akan menyusahkan karena penyakitmu. Pertimbangkan saja lagi."

Setelah seminggu penuh pertimbangan—ditemani seloyang puding coklat untuk menghilangkan kantuk (sebenarnya tidak, kau hanya mencari pembenaran), kau menerima tawaran Nicholas. Dan mengajaknya membahas tempat baru kalian di toko kue depan rumahnya (kau tidak bisa menyangkal kau ketagihan).

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumahmu yang sekarang? Bukan kontrakan, kan?"

"Temanku Aster akan tinggal disini."

Kau tersedak oleh kuemu ketika tertawa. Nicholas hanya memandangmu lucu sambil menawarkan air.

"Ada apa?"

"Kucingku," jawabmu, "Kucingku namanya Aster."

Kalian menemukan apartemen yang cukup baik, tanpa jam malam, cukup luas, cukup terjangkau, dan air hangat. Juga tenang dan cukup dekat ke tempat kerja kalian berdua. Dan peliharaan diizinkan. Itu penting.

Begitu barang-barang kalian selesai dipindahkan dan ditata ulang akhir minggu itu, kau memutuskan kau mau memelihara kucing baru lagi karena ayahmu terlalu sayang pada Aster dan kau tidak tega memisahkan mereka. Kalian secepat mungkin mengadopsi seekor kucing abu-abu berbulu panjang yang ada di penampungan binatang di sebelah apartemen.

Kalian namai dia Aster III. Jack meledak dengan tawa mengetahui hal itu.

* * *

Ketika Nicholas mengatakan dia menyukaimu, kau sedikit takut rutinitas kalian akan berubah. Kau takut dia akan mencoba merubah dirimu. Kau nyaris menolak.

"Aku rusak," katamu.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

"Aku kecanduan obat."

"Kau _membutuhkan_ obat."

"Apa kau akan mencoba menghentikanku minum obat?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kau tidak menolaknya.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang berubah setelah lima tahun.

Bangun tidur dan langsung bersiap masih sulit untukmu, tetapi ucapan selamat pagi dan aroma seduhan kopi membuatnya sedikit lebih mudah.

Tidak ada mainan dengan kerincingan untuk Aster III, dan dia cukup baik untuk tidak menjatuhkan barang-barang dari rak. Satu-satunya bunyi yang bisa memecah konsentrasimu—yang sangat sulit dimulai, ya Tuhan—adalah bunyi pintu terbuka ketika Nicholas pulang, dan kau sungguh tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Kau masih merasa seperti tiran di hari-hari manik dan seperti sampah di hari-hari depresi, tapi kau melaluinya, meskipun terkadang butuh sogokan kue kering sebelum kau mau membuka mulutmu dan menelan obatmu.

Terkadang kau masih memandang kosong ke televisi tanpa tahu apa yang kau lihat, terkadang kau mengelus Aster III dan tidak sadar kau hanya mengelus udara kosong selama sepuluh menit setelah dia pergi. Kau masih kesulitan beranjak dari sofa ke tempat tidur dan menghabiskan berjam-jam menonton ikon yang melayang-layang di layarmu sampai Nicholas bertanya; "Besok mengajar?"

"Uh… kuliah. Jam sepuluh."

"Pulang?"

"Lima."

"Mau kubelikan kue dari Lunanoff?"

"Uh-huh."

Semuanya tidak berubah 180 derajat. Kau tetap membutuhkan obatmu seumur hidup dan Nicholas tetap membutuhkanmu untuk membantunya mengatur keuangan toko mainannya (tidak pernah kau bayangkan). Kalian berdua punya cela masing-masing. Tidak masalah. Semua orang bercela, beberapa lebih banyak dari yang lain. Meskipun itu tidak menghentikanmu berangan seandainya kau tidak seperti ini, seandainya kau lebih baik dari ini.

"Mungkin kalau kau berhenti menghak milik selimut kita dan membiarkanku kedinginan tengah malam, Pitchiner, tapi kurasa selain itu tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau melihat duniamu tidak sehitam putih yang kau sangka.

* * *

 **Colorblind—End**

* * *

Yeehaw. Jadinya panjang beud, hahah. Eniwei, ripiu?


End file.
